How I Met Doctor Who
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: Barney Stinson has never been the same since Robin left him; so when he meets the mysterious Rose Tyler, will he learn to love again? And just what sort of 'man' did Rose go 'travelling' with? Barney must learn to trust and love if this relationship has any chance of working; but will the famous womaniser be able to ditch old habits- Remember- Old Habits Die Hard! Barney/Rose
1. That One Night

**Authors Note; So, this is a little thing I've had in my mind for a while, it will be a multi-chapter fic, and I am aware that it's an unusual pairing, but I'd like to try it and see what people think :-)**

**This is also my first cross-over fic.**

**Happy Reading :3 **

**Categories; How I Met Your Mother & Doctor Who**

**Main Characters; Barney Stinson & Rose Tyler**

**Rating; K - May Change**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**That One Night**

Barney Stinson was sat in a restaurant; waiting for his date.

They'd met on-line; on one of those crummy dating sites that Barney had resulted too. Things had never been the same since Robin left him for that stupid un-awesome Nick. Things would never be the same again; not without his Robin.

"Hey, are you Barney?" A shy looking, blonde girl asked, timidly.

Barney cleared his throat, "Em, yes, yes I am, you must be Rose?" He asked, stretching his slender hand out for her to shake, she took it and shook it clumsily.

"Yes, Rose Tyler." She smiled; Barney noted how her smile seemed to light up her whole face, making her features stand out just that little bit more.

"Well, Barney Stinson at your service, can I buy you a drink?"

Rose looked rather sheepish, before asking, "Yeah, could I have a whisky?" Barney almost; almost choked on his own whisky.

"Yeah, sure," He smiled, he liked her already.

A while later, they were sat drinking what Barney counted as their fifth whisky; Rose had definitely gone a little redder in the face. For the first time in a long time, Barney was actually enjoying the company of another female; and she was _fully _clothed!

"So, Rose," Barney began, "Tell me something about yourself," He smiled.

She put down her drink, and her face dropped a little, "Well, this is the first date I've been on in a while," She began; Barney sipped his own drink nervously, "There was another man, but I- I lost him. We did some crazy things together; things you would never believe-"

Barney raised his eyebrows, "Try me," He said, chuckling.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy, but we- we travelled together; I travelled with him a for a long time; he's got someone else now, though," Barney sighed, he knew how _that _felt. "Donna I think her name was, not that I'm bothered, obviously." Barney noticed she was holding her glass so tight her knuckles had gone white.

"Hey, he obviously didn't realise how awesome you were!" He soothed, placing his hand above hers.

"You- you think I'm awesome?" She peeked through her fringe, still shy.

"Yes! You're more than awesome, you're amazing. I've known you about three hours; and already I'd like to ask you out on another date, if that's okay?"

Rose brushed her fringe behind her ear with her fingers, "I'd like that, Barney, I really would."

Barney visibly relaxed; although he hadn't actually realised he had been tensed up. "Good, well, here's to our next date!" He held his (now empty) glass up; whilst she held hers up.

"To our next date!" She chorused, laughing; she too couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun with anyone, let alone being on a date with, well, a _human_. She almost didn't think about how much she missed _him_ as well; this date had been good for both Barney and Rose.

They continued their date late into the night; and not once did Barney want to leave; he was having _way _too much of a good time with her.


	2. Time and Space

**Chapter Two**

**Time and Space**

It had been a while since Barney had walked Rose home; they had stayed in the bar for a long time, just chatting- Rose was a bit worse for wear when he left her with her room mate; they hadn't had time to chat, but from what Barney could remember, the girl was petite, with fiery red hair, and she was called Amy; Amy Pond.

It had been just under one hour- Barney noted- and already, he missed her..

He looked at his watch; it was three in the morning- yet, he had bundles of energy (Which, granted, would usually be used on an innocent girl (or two, or three..) that he met in the bar). This time, however, was different. This time, he actually _wanted _to cuddle her, to kiss her, to reassure her. This time- his feelings were real.

Just like they were when Robin was with him. Barney Stinson was experiencing second love...

But; how could he _love _her?! He only met her today; he had known her a total of nearly seven hours. Love doesn't happen in seven hours; love doesn't usually happen in seven _years! _Especially with Barney Stinson; love was impossible until he met Robin..

His mobile bleeped, bringing him out of his daydreams. He opened it, expecting to be from either Ted or Marshall, once again bragging how brilliant their lives had become- but it wasn't. He read so fast he had too read it a further three times; just too be sure he was reading right. It read;

_'Hey, Barney, _

_It's me, Rose. Thank u for a lovely night, I think it did us both good, don't u? How about meeting again tomorrow night; same time & place? Look forward too c'ing u there ;-) _

_R x'_

Barney stared at his phone, trying to make use of the slang she was using; that's when he realised just how much _older_ he was than her, but- to him at least- that didn't matter one bit.

All that mattered was he got to see her again. He snapped his phone shut.

For the first time in almost seven months; he went to bed smiling.


	3. Eternity Is A Very Long Time

**Chapter Three**

**Eternity Is A Very Long Time..**

When Barney woke the next morning, he had two missed calls and a text. He read the text first, it read;

_'Barney, my main man! How'd it go with Blondie? M'_

Barney quickly typed a response;

_'It was awesome- seeing her again tonight- *wink wink nudge nudge* B'_

He chuckled to himself as he sent it, knowing that tonight could possibly be the night he took the final step towards a new relationship; what the gang didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The two missed calls were from Rose, of course. Barney's heart fluttered as he redialled her number, "Hey, you!" Rose's soft voice floated through the phone right into Barney's soul.

"Hello yourself," He replied, casually, "You phoned?" He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Meet me in ten minutes at the bar we were at last time?" Rose responded, then the phone went silent. Barney took the phone away from his ear, and mentally whooped with joy.

Ten minutes- that gave him until half ten to get ready. He threw his phone in his pocket, found his most respectable tie- a silk red one- found matching cuff links, put his jacket on, and he was ready.

He checked his watch- still five minutes to go- he decided to go and wait for her anyway- he was never one for waiting around, after all.

To his surprise, however, Rose was already there, waiting for him. She looked exquisite- her long blonde hair flowed past her exposed shoulders, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress. Barney swayed casually up towards where she was sitting, "Hello, Miss Tyler." He whispered into her ear, she squirmed pleasantly.

"Mr Stinson," She greeted, as he took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

Barney laughed, and sat opposite her, "I trust you had a fine sleep?" He asked, getting temporarily distracted by the way her dress clung to her amazing figure.

"Yes, I did," She fluttered her eyelashes, and 'Little Barney' suddenly awoke from his slumber, "Did you?"

"I- I did, but I would have much preferred to have been in your company a little longer," He drawled, causing Rose's cheeks to flush the same colour as her dress.

"Oh, really?" She asked, clearly ecstatic at the thought.

"Yes, really." He confirmed, grasping her hand across the table.

Their eyes met across the table, and they both leaned in for the kill, they were within touching distance when;

"Rose?!"

Rose jumped back from Barney's lips, tears in her eyes, "It's- It's you!" She gasped, before bursting into tears. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just passing. I can't believe it's you!" The voice spoke; although it didn't take a genius to work out who it was;

It was Rose's long-lost ex boyfriend. The man she travelled with. Barney scowled.

Just when he thought the odds were in his favour.

Why did people always manage to ruin it for him?

He fought back the urge to run away.

He would find out about this man.

Then he would make sure he was even better than him.


	4. I Found You

**Chapter Four**

**I Found You**

Rose stared at him; The man who left. The man she had loved for so long she had actually forgotten what it was like to love anyone else. She wet her lips, intending to speak, but He stopped her.

"Rose, my Rose-"

"I- You- I-" She was crying now, big hefty tears rolled down her cheeks.

Barney stilled as the man in front of him; Rose's ex- smiled, "Hello, Rose."

"You came back for me!" She cried, confused.

He smiled again, "I will always come back for you, Rose."

Barney had heard enough, he unhooked his hand from Rose's and stood up, awkwardly. "Well, I can see you have some catching up to do, Rose, see you around." He tried- and failed- to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No!" Rose tugged at his arm, pulling him back down onto the seat next to her, "Stay, please, we're on a date!"

"You're on a- a _date_?" His voice was high with confusion and hurt, "But, I thought me and you- we were- special- we were so special!"

"So special that you dump me here? In a parallel universe? What the hell- Doctor, where is your head at?!" Her voice had risen with frustration.

"You know I had no choice, I- I hated knowing you were here and I wasn't with you. I'm sorry."

Rose looked at him, her eyes burnt into his very core, "Yeah, well, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something right now. Doctor, this is Barney."

'The Doctor' gave a an expressionless nod towards where Barney was sitting, "I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you." He was trying to be polite; but sometimes he got it wrong. Sometimes, he got it _very _wrong indeed.

Barney shifted on his seat, which suddenly felt like he was sitting in a lava pool, "I'm Barney." He replied, just as emotionless and expressionless as The Doctor had.

Rose smiled at Barney, and took his hand once again, "Doctor, this is the man who saved me when you couldn't." Barney nearly choked on his whisky, spluttering noisily as the hot liquid burnt his throat. "This is Barney Stinson- my saviour."

The Doctor tutted, "You know it wasn't like that!" He hissed, he had suddenly become aware of the _very _public chat they were having, "I would have gone with you, but you- you were falling, it's better to be in a parallel world that trapped forever in a black hole! Pete got to you before I could- I'm so sorry, Rose."

"When you left me, Doctor, on the worst day of my life, back on that beach where you came through as a hologram, I thought you had taken my heart with you- I cried myself to sleep most nights, now, though, now I have Barney- I don't need you anymore."

Barney squeezed her hand affectionately, "You have me, Rose Tyler," He smiled, kissing her knuckles, The Doctor clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"I think you should go, now, Doctor. Before it gets messy, jump in your stupid TARDIS and get away from me- trouble always happens when you're around. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Rose-"

"I said go!" Tears were re-emerging on her face as she spoke.

The Doctor gave a sad nod, turned on his heel, and was gone before Barney had even time to sup his whisky.

"Now," Rose turned to him, smiling, her mascara was running delicately down the side of her left cheek, Barney stroked it away "Now then," She leaned in so she was mere centimetres away from his face, "Where were we?" She brought her lips forward and kissed him, softly yet firmly. "Oh, right, about there."

Barney didn't say anything- he had gotten totally and utterly lost in her kiss- in their kiss, "Rose Tyler, you are a new brand of awesomeness!" He chuckled, a little out of breath.

"That's not the best part!" She winked and pulled him up from the table, "One thing leads to another, Mr Stinson." Barney laughed; Little Barney was fully alert now, every touch she generated he became more aware of their chemistry.

"This way, Miss." Barney pulled her in for another kiss.

"Lead the way and I shall follow!" She giggled, as they ran up to Barney's room, hand in hand, she didn't even think about what The Doctor was doing here- she didn't want to know anyway.

She just lost herself in their own little place they both called Heaven.


	5. An 'Unawesome' encounter

**Authors Note; Longer chapter to aploigise about the wait, enjoy and R&R x **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**An 'Un-awesome' Encounter**

_***A MONTH LATER***_

"Barney," The voice- a soft, melodic tone, called out. Barney peered over towards the right side of the bed, where Rose was sleeping peacefully, her mouth was a little slack, her breathing rapid . "Barney!" The voice called again, louder than before. It was a male's voice, and Barney was sure he recognised it from somewhere, although he couldn't remember where from. He positioned himself until he was comfy in his bed, closing his eyes; attempting to drift back off to sleep.

He was just dropping off, when; what he could only describe as a 'mechanical whirring' sound filled his ears and the room around him.

He sat bolt upright, disturbing Rose as he did so, she sighed, "Why can't he just leave me alone!" She whispered, exasperation clear in her voice.

Barney turned towards her, smiling warmly as he did so, "Not _another _one of your damned exes, Rose!" He cried , placing his arm around the back of her, chuckling to himself.

"No," She replied, "The same one, Barney ."

"What's with the sound effects?!" He asked, amused.

Rose shifted uncomfortably, dislodging Barney's arm behind her. A pained look crossed her face and she sighed again, a louder sigh, as if she was in pain or something. Barney noticed her changed expression and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head as he did so , she stilled as the noise became louder and louder, until, Barney thought, it sounded like it was directly outside his apartment.

"Barney, there's something you need to know about me.."

Barney chuckled, missing her serious expression, "Well, I can tell you, you're definitely _not _a virgin!" He brought his hand high and brought it lightly on Rose's exposed leg , squeezing it affectionately.

"Barney!" She scolded, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she did so, "I'm serious, me and The Doctor, we... we travelled together,"

"You told me," Barney mused, kissing her outstretched arm, in a vain attempt to distract her, "You told me babe."

"I-" She stopped as a shock of pleasure shot through to her navel, "I didn't tell you everything." She turned to face Barney, the look in her eyes made him stop in his tracks. There were tears lodged in the corners of her eyes, waiting to spill over any second.

"Hey," He soothed, pulling her close again, she nuzzled into his chest, sobbing quietly, "What is it, babe, what?"

Rose didn't look up, but she pulled away from his chest so she could speak, "When I say we travelled together, I didn't mean around the world, as such..."

Barney looked at her, confusion clear on his face, "Then what exactly _did _you mean, Rose?"

"It's complicated, I-" She stopped as sh e felt the bed bounce, and Barney vacating it, "Barney, please, it's not like that, it's difficult to explain."

Barney sniffed, clearly wanting more detail than Rose was letting out, "Maybe you could enlighten me? I mean, I could just go and ask _him _what you two got up too, but I'd much rather you were honest with me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway!" She shot back, much to the surprise of Barney.

"Maybe not, but you could still try and be honest with me, Rose. All I have done is be honest with you. Last night I told you about Robin, about Nora, and about how I feel towards you, and, come to t h ink of it, you said nothing about what you feel for me, I know it's early and we've been seeing each other for a month, but I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my little intelligence an d _lie _to me."

"It's not like that! it's not like that at-" She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

Barney shot her a look before going to investigate. He opened the door gingerly, "Yes?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"I need to see Rose."

Barney stared at the visitor, "What, wait, how the hell did you know where I live?"

Before his visitor could answer, Rose padded around the corner, wearing one of Barney's shirts; Barney had to stop his eyes scanning her legs and chest. He tried to remain focused and demanded to know what this stranger wanted, "Doctor, I told you to leave me alone!"

Barney studied the mans face, "Rose, just how many 'Doctor's' have you had?!"

"Barney, this is the same Doctor, I can sense it.."

Barney was becoming annoyed now, she was clearly insulting him again, "Cut the crap, Rose, the man I met when we got together was older than this."

"He's changed," Rose pulled at the buttons on the sleeve of Barney's shirt, "He does, every so often."

Barney nearly exploded with rage then, " Rose, please do not treat me a mug! This man is different, he is _not _the same person!"

The man coughed, disrupting Barney's little rage, "Barney, hello."

Barney looked around, then he hit the floor.


	6. Surrounded

**Chapter Six**

**Surrounded.**

It took Barney a moment or two to take in his current surroundings. He shifted uncomfortably as he saw two pairs of eyes staring down at him. He blinked furiously, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"Barney?" Roses voice filled his ears, "Barney, it's okay, you're okay." Barney shifted so he was staring directly at Rose, ignoring the other pair of eyes that were still fixed upon him.

"What-" He tried to speak, but a dull ache in the left side of his head prevented him from forming his words properly. He rubbed his head fiercely, rubbing away the pain and the confusion. "What the- what's going on? Where am I?"

"Barney, listen to me, I don't want you to freak out.." Rose looked at him again, crouching down on the floor and cupping his chin in her hand, making Barney flinch as the sensation shot through to his aching head. "Just sit up, slowly, don't rush, take all the time you need."

"You're making the place look untidy!" The pair of eyes, that Barney recognised as the stranger from his door, shot him a warning look.

"Doctor," Roses voice was stern, "Not now."

Suddenly, all the events of the past day came flooding back to Barney, hitting him like a fresh snowfall. He sat bolt upright, taking in the strangers eyes. Then, he look around him, and had to stop himself from shrieking loudly. Around him, was the most amazing looking, clean and tidy room he had seen. It was huge, Barney had never seen anything like it in his life.

"What- where am I?" He stuttered, not quite knowing what to ask first.

Rose sighed, and stood up, "Barney, like I said, I don't want you freaking out,-"

"Who's that?!" Barney raised his voice, pointing his shaking finger directly between the visitors eyes, staring at him.

"Barney, this is The Doctor," Rose sighed again, knowing full well it was going to take more than a measly one-sided explanation to convince Barney that this man was infact the same man they met a month before-with a changed face, changed build, changed everything. Yes, it was going to take _much _more than that.

"How can that be 'The Doctor', when I met a man who gave himself the exact same title only a month ago? Do you think me insane, Rose?" His eyes were slowly glazing over with pain and confusion, "Or do you get off on that sort of thing?" The visitor laughed then, causing Barney to stare him out once again, "I don't know who you are, or where I am, or what the hell is going on, but explain yourselves, and do it NOW." His voice raised at the end, and Rose knew she would have to show him, rather than tell him.

"Come with me," She gestured, holding out her hand towards him. Barney took it, a little hesitantly, "I'll show you."

"Show me?" Confusion spread once again on his face, "What is there to show me?"

Rose sighed once again, "Just come with me; I'll show you."

Barney, still hesitant, stood straight, "How are you going to- what are you going to-"

Rose placed a finger on his lips, laughing softly, "Just come with me, please, baby."

Barney laughed then, although he still wasn't at all sure what was going on. He let himself be led by Rose, who was urgently tugging at his hand, beckoning him into what looked like another door.

"Rose- where are we-" He stopped. His mouth hung open, his eyes near enough popped out of his head, "WHAT THE-" He stopped again, trying in vain to make sense of the scenario unfolding in front of his very eyes, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" He screamed, much to the delight of both 'The Doctor' and Rose, who laughed when she saw the confusion etched over Barney's now very pale face.

"This is the TARDIS," She simpered, stroking the framework- a bad habit she picked up from being with The Doctor for so long. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"What? Time and what?!" Barney hooked his hand through his jacket pocket, his palms had become rather clammy, "It's- It's- Bigger on the-"

"Bigger on the inside, I know, speech over, Rose, we're going, toss him out."

"You're going?" Barney stared at her, hurt, "You're leaving me?"

"Barney-"

"Save it, see you around." His head was still fuzzy from witnessing the TARDIS in all it's glory. He stood shakily to his feet, and exited the room they were in, cursing as he did so.

"Barney, I love you." Rose cried, although she still was sure she needed to travel again.

Barney stopped, his hand perched on the handle of the door to the outside world, "I love you too." He whispered, so she didn't hear him.

Then, he ran out of the TARDIS, and he didn't look back until he got back to his apartment.


End file.
